Mentirosa
by xAkemihime
Summary: Peregrina sempre seria uma péssima mentirosa.


The Host não me pertence.

A história faz menção ao capítulo extra de The Host que acontece entre os capítulos 58 e 59 e pode ser encontrado no site . Mas não é necessário você ter lido o extra para entender a historia :D

Tá bem bem bem fluffy. Amizade Peg e Mel, além de menção a O'Wanda, claro rs.

* * *

Peg já havia aceitado que poderia viver entre os humanos, demorou um pouco para se acostumar a um corpo tão frágil e pequeno como aquele, visto que ficara um bom tempo no corpo resistente de Melanie, mas apesar de tudo, ela estava feliz. Feliz por ter mais uma chance de poder estar ao lado das pessoas que gostava, e principalmente por estar ao lado _dele_.

Alguns dias haviam se passado, e com eles a chuva veio e rapidamente foi embora. Peg lamentou ter que dar adeus àquele clima reconfortante que havia gerado por conta da chuva, ainda mais com todos dormindo juntos na sala de jogos. Mas a parte boa de tudo fora que finalmente se acertara com Ian.

– Me passa o sabonete. – A sua antiga voz lhe chamara, despertando-a dos devaneios. Peg e Melanie estavam tomando banho juntas, depois de um exaustivo dia de trabalho na caverna.

Peregrina lhe entregou o sabonete, ainda um pouco perdida em seus pensamentos. Ela nunca se sentira tão bem, tudo o que queria estava ali, ela não havia se separado das pessoas que mais amava naquele mundo tão extenso.

Ela sentiu um frio percorrer-lhe o corpo quando pensava nisso. Quando pensava nas pessoas que amava, e principalmente em Ian. Depois de se separar de Mel e se hospedar neste novo corpo, finalmente pôde amar aquele homem por completo, como ele merecia. Peg ainda se surpreendia com os novos sentimentos que despertavam e triplicavam cada vez que o via.

Um suspiro involuntário escapou por seus lábios, chamando a atenção de Mel ao seu lado.

– Hm o que está pensando? – O tom de voz malicioso vindo dela fez as maçãs do rosto de Peg enrubescerem. Ela agradeceu mentalmente por estar escuro demais para Melanie não conseguir ver isso.

– Nada demais. – Desconversou, envergonhada.

– Você é uma péssima mentirosa.

– É... Ian. – Murmurou, depois de ver que não conseguiria escapar de uma Melanie que exalava curiosidade.

– Foi o que imaginei. – Disse, satisfeita.

– Fico feliz por poder estar com ele. – Peg finalmente disse, depois de algum tempo de silêncio entre as duas. – Nunca pensei que um dia ficaria tão... realizada desse jeito. – Confessou.

Peregrina era sempre muito altruísta, do tipo que beira a suicídio para satisfazer o próximo, nunca pensando nela mesma. Mas naquele momento ela se permitiu ser um pouquinho egoísta, se permitiu abrir com Melanie, apesar da amiga já saber daquilo tudo devido aos tempos de convivência de Peg em seu corpo.

– E eu fico feliz por Jared ter impedido de Doc deixá-la morrer. – Mel suspirou. – Você sabe, eu entrei em pânico quando acordei. – Peg sorriu. Mel fizera questão de lhe contar todos os detalhes de quando havia aberto os olhos no pequeno hospital da caverna, não só ela lhe enchera de novidades, assim como Jamie também. De como eles se preocuparam em arrumar-lhe um corpo... E de como Ian a protegera em seu pequeno criotanque, não deixando ninguém sequer tocá-lo.

Peg dissera-lhes que não precisavam se importar tanto com ela daquele jeito, mas logicamente nenhum deles lhe deu ouvidos. E de certa forma ela gostou daquilo, no fundo gostou de saber o quanto cada um deles se preocupava com ela. Isso a fez se sentir parte da família, mesmo sendo diferente.

– Aliás, isso me lembrou de uma coisa. – Mel disse, mas antes de concluir seu pensamento, se interrompeu. – Argh, esses sabonetes ardem demais, eu havia me esquecido do quanto isso é ruim.

– Quando for a uma incursão, vou me lembrar de pegar alguns sabonetes. – Peg disse, sorrindo. A ideia de sair em uma incursão, de fazer algo de útil novamente (afinal, nunca a deixavam trabalhar direito ali dentro), deixou-a um pouco eufórica.

– É, bem, veremos isso mais tarde. – Melanie desconversou e Peg soube que essa era uma daquelas questões complicadas. Aquele corpo pequeno e frágil dela sempre fazia os mais próximos quererem protegê-lo a qualquer custo. E incursão não era exatamente o sinônimo de proteção.

Peg decidiu não discutir, pelo menos não naquele momento.

– Mas o que eu estava dizendo antes... – Mel recomeçou. - Ah sim! Essa história toda de você estar feliz com o Ian me lembrou de algo que eu queria falar com você.

– O que é? – Indagou, franzindo o cenho.

– Peg, eu estou orgulhosa de você. – Disse, e vendo que Peregrina ainda não havia entendido, Melanie riu. – Sabe, você é uma péssima mentirosa para algumas coisas, mas para outras você é ótima. Está aprendendo hein?

– Do que você está dizendo? – Peg corou, embora ainda sem entender ao certo do que a amiga falava.

– Você sabe, quando você acordou, e uma das primeiras coisas que disse foi a sua idade. – Mel fez uma pausa esperando que Peg fosse dizer alguma coisa, como não ouviu nada, prosseguiu: - Você mentiu. Você não vai fazer dezoito, não é?

– Bem... Eu... – Murmurou Peregrina, sem saber o que dizer ao certo, um pouco constrangida por ter sido pega. Ela pensara que todos haviam acreditado em sua mentira. Parecia ter soado tão convincente quando dissera naquele dia.

– Você estava preocupada com a reação do Ian?

– Eu sei o que você passou com Jared. Como foi difícil para ficarem juntos devido a sua idade, então eu... Não queria passar por isso. – Foi diminuindo o volume de sua voz, de modo que a última frase soara bem baixinho, mas ainda sendo capaz de Melanie escutar.

– Imaginei que fosse isso. – Disse com um pouco de... aquilo fora ciúmes? Foi o que Peg pensou, embora não entendesse o porquê ao certo.

– Você vai contar para ele? – Perguntou, temerosa. Odiava mais que tudo mentir, ainda mais para Ian, mas ela sabia como ele era, se ele soubesse que sua querida alma estava em um corpo tão jovem assim, com certeza teriam um problema.

– Não! Claro que não! – Exclamou Mel, mas logo murmurou: – Eu entendo como você se sente.

– Obrigada.

– Mas sabe... Você mentiu bem. Se eu não te conhecesse tão bem, certamente não iria perceber, assim como eles não perceberam. – Melanie disse, depois de um tempo. Peg ouviu uma agitação na água e percebeu que a amiga estava se levantando, se arrumando para sair de lá.

Peg corou mais uma vez. Essa era uma das coisas que ainda estava tentando se acostumar naquele corpo, a maneira como ele a deixava enrubescida por qualquer coisa, com a vergonha tomando conta de si.

– Mas eu não gosto de mentir...

– Queria o que? Você é uma humana, assim como todos nós. Além do mais, uma mentirinha dessas não vai matar ninguém. – Deu de ombros. – Ah e pare de ficar envergonhada disso!

– Eu não estou. – Melanie não era o tipo de pessoa que costumava rir o tempo todo, mas com Peg tudo ficava mais fácil. Ela soltou uma gargalhada gostosa, acariciando a cabeça da sua amiga, para logo se afastar da sala de banhos, dizendo em alto e bom som:

– Você ainda é uma péssima mentirosa, Peg!

* * *

Vi o filme, finalmente! Foi tão lindo *-* me digam o que acharam da história e do filme aí nos reviews, quero ver a opinião de vocês! s2


End file.
